


Can you come over?

by Missthang616



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/pseuds/Missthang616
Summary: Frankie calls Will in the middle of the night for something... But it's not what you'd expect
Relationships: Will Chase/Frankie Trowbridge
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Can you come over?

Will's not awake when he answers the phone, and he thinks he’s still dreaming when he hears what Frankie says.

“Come again?”

“Can you come over?” Frankie repeats. “There’s a mouse in my apartment.”

Will rubs his eyes laughing out a reply of. “I’m sorry, did you just call me at,” he checks his phone time, “three in the morning about a rodent in your apartment.”

“I don’t like mice!” Frankie whined.

“Oh, god, are you crying?” Will asks. As he throws a shirt on.

“I’m not crying!” Frankie replies. “I’m just – I’m sort of freaking out. Come help?”

Will groans. “Fine. Be there in five.”

“Thank you!” Frankie squeaks. “You’re the best partner in the world.”

“Yeah,” Will mumbles, unsure if he’d be doing this for anybody but the beautiful girl on the other end of the phone. “You better remember that.” as he drives to Frankie's apartment.

When he gets there Will knocks on her door, yawning so huge he almost falls over. No answer.

“I’m opening the door,” Will says, pushing the door open. “Hello? Frank's.” He steps into the front hallway, talking his shoes off. “Where are you?”

“I’m in the kitchen,” Frankie calls. “Help me!”

Walking into the kitchen and laughing at the scene in front of him of Frankie standing on a kitchen chair.

"Stop laughing at me!" She tells him

And then she watches Will's expression change drastically. “What are you wearing?”

“Okay, I called you here to kill a mouse not to comment on my attire” Frankie thunders.

Will shakes his head, a small smile making its way across his lips. “That’s my sweatshirt.”

“What? No it’s –” She cuts herself off when she sees the FBI logo across the front of the shirt. “Oh.”

She hops off the chair.

“I’ve been looking for that,” he says. “For weeks.” His smile grows. “I lost it when we were in –” His eyes widen. “Oh, my god, you stole my sweatshirt”

“Did not!” Frankie replies.

“Yes, you did,” Will says, looking far too pleased with himself. “I gave it to you that night, when we were in Europe, because you were cold. You never gave it back.”

She can feel her cheeks heat up, a blush making its way across her cheeks. “I –” But she knows. There’s no defending this. “Maybe.”

Will grins at her. “So you wear my sweatshirt.”

She rolls her eyes. “Can you not do this?” she whines. She doesn’t want to give it back. Hell, she’s not giving it back. “I mean, you did give it to me.”

“Yeah,” Will says. “Oh. Oh, you like me.”

“I do not!” Frankie replies.

“You're standing in your kitchen at three in the morning wearing my shirt, and you’re saying you don’t like me.” Will scoffs. “Yeah, okay.”

“You gave me your sweatshirt,” she shoots back. “You like me.”

“Well, obviously,” Will replies, rolling his eyes.

“I don’t want to give the sweatshirt back,” Frankie blurts out.

Will raises an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Don’t make it weird,” she insists. “I – fuck it.” Frankie steps up to him and pulls him close, grabbing a handful of his dumb Captain America tee shirt and kisses him. He makes a noise of surprise, but recovers in an instant, sliding his fingers into Frankie's messy bedhead.

When he pulls away, he finds himself a little amused. “So, was this mouse thing an attempt to get me over here in the morning? Because that’s kind of sleazy.” he teased

Frankie blinks, eyes widening in horror this time. “No! There is a mouse! I swear!”

"Then where is it?" He asks

She points to the corner. “right there”

“Oh, it’s the tiniest mouse ever,” Will says.. “Here, I’ll just –” he walks over to the mouse, charmed by how teeny it is. “Look how cute!” he says. he picks it up with a paper towel “Look!”

“There's nothing cute about that thing!,” Frankie says, leaning away. “Take it away.”

“Fine,” Will says. He opens the door and sets the little mouse outside. “I can't believe you're afraid of mice”

“I'm not afraid... I just really don’t like them,” she mutters.

Will washes his hands and leans up against the counter. “So,” he says. “Is the story of how we got together going to start with your fear of mice?”

"If you say one word of this to anyone, it'll end with it too!" Frankie says as she walks up to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Not a word" he promises against her lips, pulling her in even closer.


End file.
